Namikaze Kitsu
by Sora Nadeshiko
Summary: What if Naruto died in the CitN-verse?What if the Kyuubi sent him into the past into another body?What if that boy was Namikaze Kitsu,the Yondaime's twin brother oc? Well,this is Naruto's story through his body.timetravel. Sorry for the bad summary.Hiatus
1. Prologue

**Namikaze Kitsu**

**Summary: What if Naruto died in the CitN-verse? What if the Kyuubi sent Naruto into the past into another body? What if that boy was Namikaze Kitsu, the Yondaime's twin brother (oc)? Well… this is Naruto's story through his body… time-travel. Sorry for the suckish summary.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine! I only own the plot (which is still in progress) and the concept of Namikaze Kitsu.**

**~~~NK~~~**

Prologue

Normal P.O.V

A lone figure was bleeding profusely after a battle which caused fatal injuries. His standard ANBU uniform became torn and bloody and the slightly hardened blood made it harder to walk.

He tried to walk towards the water in the Valley of the End.

"Ah!" The ANBU felt a jolt of pain in his chest and coughed up blood. Though you couldn't see it his face was marred with agony under the kitsune mask.

He stumbled and fell face down on the dirt.

Naruto licked his lips and thought, _'Heh, it seems fitting that I die here; I fought till the end on a mission…'_

He pushed himself up and lay on his back.

Kitsune could hear whispers of death and blackmail.

It was the annoying, yet surprisingly loveable furball.

Naruto closed his eyes and appeared in is dreamscape before Kyuubi.

"**Look at yourself kit! You're fading and I'm going to die!"**

And truth be told, the Kyuubi wasn't lying. The 21 year old really was fading.

"**LOOK AT ME NARUTO!," the great demon lord roared.**

Naruto winced and covered his ears.

The young man nervously looked up at the fox demon like a whipped husband.

"Yes Kyuu?" he asked.

In a sickeningly sweet voice Kyuubi growled, **"Kit, I have a way to keep you alive, and the answer is time-travel and if by any chance you refuse, your manhood will be cut off."**

Naruto whipped his head up and his eyes widened.

"Is _that _even possible!" Naruto was truly surprised at the answer and he also covered his privates because of the threat.

"**Yes! It is possible and I would not tell you this unless the situation warranted it!"**

POOF!

Kyuubi changed into human form as a red haired vixen with red hair and eyes, D-cups, long legs, and irresistible milky-white skin.

And she was _naked_.

As she formed the first hand seal Naruto started shaking.

'_N-no! Not like this!' _As an ANBU, Naruto was highly reserved, but one good hit at his weaknesses and his serious facade will fall apart.

Naruto felt the blood rush to his nose and in a last ditch attempt to stop it, he ran to the nearest tissue box (which was conveniently on a table).

But alas he was too late and he had a massive nosebleed which propelled him to the wall and he went unconscious.

His body slid to the water as Kyuubi was at the hundredth hand seal. 

**~~~NK~~~**

**A/N: To anyone who reads this, if I get at least **_**3**_** reviews I will update. If I don't get at least **_**1**_** review… let's just say that it will take at least 6 months (or more) for me to update. Please critique me but please don't leave me flames. I get teary-eyed easily. I cried when I forgot my homework a couple of months ago…ehehe… **

**I need feedback!**

**Oh yea! I have a special message to Reaper Nanashi.**

**Thanks for the critique. I want to become a better writer and please my readers. **

**Was this a **_**bit**_** better? I'm sorry if it seems rushed. I'm pressed for time because of homework…stupid social studies teacher. D:**

**Note: Naruto has several weaknesses that will break his serious façade. Naked women and Kyuubi are two of his weaknesses. **


	2. Chapter 1: Namikaze Kitsu

**Namikaze Kitsu**

**Summary: What if Naruto died in the CitN-verse? What if the Kyuubi sent Naruto into the past into another body? What if that boy was Namikaze Kitsu, the Yondaime's twin brother (oc)? Well… this is Naruto's story through his body… time-travel. Sorry for the suckish summary.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine…If it was… I would make the Juubi separate from the rest of the tailed beasts… as in a separate entity… oh f*** that… I don't need an explanation… (Sorry…I'm on my period… I curse… a lot.)**

**~~~NK~~~**

Chapter 1: Namikaze Kitsu

Naruto's P.O.V.

I looked around.

I was still in my mindscape.

"Kyuu? You there?" I asked. The demon grumbled in affirmation.

I walked into the cage and into Kyuubi's room. The demon's room was all red, everything from red walls and carpets to red panties and bras. The dresser was haphazardly open with wrinkled clothes that were sticking out and the bed was not made.

Kyuu was in the middle of the room trying on a couple of clothes. She was currently wearing a sailor fuku uniform that didn't reveal anything. Hell, she even wore nerdy glasses and black tights!

I heard her mutter, **"Why did I agree to this… Stupid Father Time for wanting to take me on a fuckin' date…"**

"A date…" I echoed.

Kyuu turned towards me and hissed. **"I'm **_**trying**_** to look my worst Naruto! Father Time is a lecherous creep!"**

I cowered at her killer intent and asked an important question. "Uh…Kyuu what time did we land in?"

"**How should I know?" **she answered.

I left the room and woke up. Since Kyuu didn't know when and where I was, I had to be serious. I looked around for useful things when I noticed the mirror. In the reflection was a cute, small boy with golden hair and cobalt blue eyes and no whisker-like scars.

'_You've got to be kidding me.'_

I was a kid again. I looked at the calendar on the wall. It was August 28 of the 205th year of the ninja.

I did the math. I went back almost 50 years into the past.

After that, I examined my features carefully. The skin on my cheeks where smooth and cherubic, my eyes were large and expressive (that would disappear in time), I was small, like really, really little and I appeared to be a 4 year old. If I was right… then I was Minato, but one thing was wrong.

I stood up and walked to the mirror/dresser. I hopped onto the stool and on the dresser was a book. It said Namikaze Kitsu in a messy scrawl. I opened it and found a picture of twins sleeping beside each other. I flipped through more pages until I saw _that_ name.

Uchiha. I said that my (this body's) father was an Uchiha. His first name was Uchiha Hakuhi. White Fire Fan.

Was this body's father _the _White Fire of Konoha?

According to the history books, he was supposedly killed 7 years ago at 18. Now, if I was 4… then he was alive and he betrayed Konoha although I don't blame him…

Danzo was a really huge player in that opinion. He proverbially cornered me between a rock and a hard place. I chose the rock; I joined ANBU. Of course, Kakashi lessened the blow because he was the ANBU commander.

Now, I got lost in thinking. What was I doing? I looked at the book in my hands. The pages I turned to were filled with a neat scrawl.

January 25, 201st year of the shinobi

Today was a happy day. I could only weep in joy as my sons were born. Haku-kun is now a proud father. He was practically beaming in joy! Kitsu was the first born and Minato came next. Kitsu was distinguished by the little fleck of red in his right eye. Minato had a tiny mole on his cheek. They were so beautiful!

I looked in the mirror again and looked for the mole. Strangely, there was none. My right eye had a tiny dot of red. It seemed that I was her first born, Kitsu Namikaze. It was a name that held many meanings, whereas Minato meant harbor.

'_I guess it means deceive, I am not Namikaze Kitsu.'_

I made a decision. I will get stronger and deceive everyone. I will become Namikaze Kitsu in every way, shape, or form. Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto doesn't exist. I smiled sadly. Naruto's memories do not exist. They didn't happen yet. I can't be 'Naruto' anymore. All of my friends don't exist yet.

I resigned myself to living a new life… in the past. I could change everything! My eyes widened. No… I can't. The original timeline needs to be kept as it is. I looked out the window. Every time I change something, my time-line will get off course. It means that I have to be careful or else everyone that I love might not be born.

I shook my head. I needed to get rid of these thoughts.

I observed my body. I was almost two and a half feet tall, my skin was slightly tanned and… and I was back at square one with the precious knowledge of an ANBU. I need to train before I meet my twin.

~~~NK~~~

I was at the training grounds and made the ram seal.

I walked towards the tree and walked up. I put one foot in front of the other and easily climbed to the top. I paused to sit on a branch.

I sighed. I guess my chakra control got better. But… since I finally had a chance, maybe I can learn medical ninjutsu.

I suddenly gasped in pain and lurched forward. I grasped my abdominal area. _'Damn it...'_

Slowly, I started to sway. I fought to stay awake but eventually I lost the battle.

I fell off the branch and the last thing that I saw was a dark haired man with onyx eyes.

~~~NK~~~~

**A/N: I hope you like this chapter. Read and review please! I need feedback!**

**~~~NK~~~**

Omake: Part 1 of Kyuubi's Date

Kyuubi's P.O.V

I growled. Father Time was late! Even though he was a perv, I was still a lady.

My eyes widened when something groped my ass.

I looked behind me and lashed out at Father Time ferociously.

"**FUCKING BASTARD!"**

I pummeled him to the ground and kicked him in the crotch.

Good riddance disgusting asshole.

I sauntered away with hate in every step.

The damn bastard could rot away in hell.

I turned around to the rest of the demons in the restaurant.

"**Sorry for the disturbance."**

I bowed and walked away with a skip in my step. Father Time was out of my hair… for now.

**A/N: I hope you like the omake. Tell me if you want me to write the rest.**


	3. Chapter 2: Meeting Brokenfin and Kitsu

**Namikaze Kitsu**

**Summary: Blech… you know it from the previous chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto dammit! I only own the idea of Namikaze Kitsu.**

**~~~NK~~~**

Chapter 2: Brokenfin Which Directs the River of Time and the crying child

_I suddenly gasped in pain and lurched forward. I grasped my abdominal area. 'Damn it...'_

_Slowly, I started to sway. I fought to stay awake but eventually I lost the battle._

_I fell off the branch and the last thing that I saw was a dark haired man with onyx eyes._

**~~~NK~~~**

I slowly opened my eyes and groaned. _'Stupid stomach…'_

I looked around and the room was empty aside from a fish tank and the futon I was on.

I got up and pressed my finger to the tank.

'_Oi, Fish can you hear me?' _I asked.

"Of course I do, blondie!"

Apparently, the fish was a beta fish. And it was rude.

'_Can you use telepathy on other humans? If you can, try to tell that man not to follow me.'_

"Sure, Sure… By the way, who is he?" the fish asked. I closed my eyes and projected the image into the fish's head.

"Woah… Master saved you? Are you sure… wait a second! You look just like lil' Mina-chan!"

'_I take it that you know my identity now, right?'_

The fish stared at me blankly. "Well yes, chibi kitsune. After all, you are Mina-chan's twin and you look just like him."

'_Don't call me that… Brokenfin. I know you are a part of that fish tribe in Yuki no Kuni.'_

The fish sputtered in disbelief. "W-wha? How? I'm not that famous!"

'_Apparently, you are, after all you are Brokenfin which directs the river of time.'_

The fish glared at me.

'_What?'_

"You who defies time, what do you need?"

'_Allow me access to the river of time and fate.'_

"Fine. But when you leave, take me with you."

I took the noticeably smaller (and portable) tank and put Brokenfin in there. I scanned the rest of the room. Nothing else of importance was here. I hopped onto the ledge of the windowsill and jumped to the ground. Yuck. Fish-infested-water splashed onto my straw sandals. Yuck.

I ran towards the large tree and walked east. Something told me that the mansion was this way.

A small voice whispered, "It's this way master." I made a note in my head._ 'Note to self: Find out what that voice is.'_

I walked to the door and the voice told me, "Master, the key is under the rock with the small diamond." I followed the directions and saw the key. It was gold with an assortment of different gems on it. I placed it in the lock and turned it. I pushed the door open, went inside, and locked the door again. I placed the fish tank onto a table.

I found myself in the living room. It was huge and had many expensive looking antiques. I sat on the couch and sighed. Talking to the voice was the only thing I could do now. I closed my eyes and breathed in and out. I looked at my surroundings. Sure enough, I was in a dark sewer with water that reached up to my ankles.

"Come here master!"

I walked into a traditional Japanese-styled room.

I followed the voice and saw a small and frail boy that looked like the body that I was occupying. "Are you Namikaze Kitsu?" I asked the kid. "Yes, Master" the boy replied.

I frowned. Who gave this boy the attitude of a servant?

Kitsu noticed my frown. "A-are you displeased master?"

I smiled at the boy. Since I was in my 21 year old body, I kneeled down to eye level. "No Kitsu, I am not angry." I raised my hand and ruffled his hair. "I am not angry at you. I am just wondering why you sound like a servant. You called me master."

The boy blushed and looked down. "Mama was sick and frail a couple of months ago. I wanted to help her, but there was nothing I could do. I was obedient like she taught me. I didn't want to give her any trouble. I w-was a good boy. B-but" he sniffed," sh-she died!" And just like that, the little boy broke down and sobbed into my chest.

I was surprised yet I held him gently but awkwardly. I wrapped my arms around him and rubbed his back. I was dealing with a little kid; he didn't have the mindset of an adult so I held him. I clearly was not used to this. Dealing with ANBU was not like dealing with little kids. And so, I held him like that until he fell asleep. I whispered into his ear, "I'll be back tomorrow."

I put him down gently on the futon and left but gave a caring glance.

I was already getting attached. I stiffened at the thought. Ever since ANBU… "Well… I guess its okay because I'm stuck with him. Forever."

I sighed and left my mindscape.

I still had other matters to attend to.

**~~~NK~~~**

**Sorry if you think it is so short! I'm really sorry! I need feedback! I'll probably put the omake in the next chapter. Review! Tell me what you think! Critique me cuz' I'm desperate. I want to improve my writing style! Oh yeah! Do you think that the scene with the real Kitsu is cute? Or was it too abrupt? **


End file.
